The Spirit Of Spring
by JackleTheKitsune
Summary: The life of Shell, a egg born Haunter who meets a Treecko one day.  See how her life is forever changed, and what can possible come of a Grass and Ghost type. HUGE ONESHOT.


**The Spirit of Spring**

**(…)**

Cold and almost sterile air hung around a large tower, it's ancient stones rising to almost unimaginable heights.

It's shadow seemed unaffected by the odd air as it stretched out over the purple roofs of the town below.

A small ring of stone appeared several times on the tower, every story marked with another small outcropping.

The stones that made up the northwestern corner were similar to those anywhere else in the tower, except for in one regard.

A small shimmering came before a tinge of purple emerged.

Large eyes stared out across the town five stories below.

A wicked looking mouth, pointed in all around, hid the calm of it's owner.

Gently, the wind pulled the mountain air's freshness towards her.

Inhaling deeply the ghost Pokemon felt as it passed through her.

Silently she sighed, wishing she could feel more then just the light tingle.

"_This is all I'll get to know, but I've come to terms with it..."_ She thought after a minute.

The stones next to her shimmered for a bit before a different shade of purple came.

With it came the faint hint of some poison in the air.

Refusing to turn she closed her eyes, and pulled her armless hands closer.

"I was looking for you." The new arrival said.

"I could have guessed that. Why did you need me Larvi?"

The Gastly seemed to laugh to himself, "You're still the only one who calls me that."

"You were a Larvitar, I thought you preferred to remember?"

"Yeah, you got me. But anyway, I was sent here by my trainer, again."

"He knows I don't want to join him."

"Yeah, and you know he won't give up."

The Haunter turned to face the gastly finally, "Then shouldn't you fight me to try and force me to come?"

"Like I have a chance, I'm actually glad you're out here. This way my trainer can't tell me to fight you."

"Clever Larvi, who would have thought of that."

"You..." He said devoid of all emotion.

The Gastly looked around before sighing, "Well, then I guess this is goodbye."

The haunter turned on the spot, "wait what?"

"Boris is setting off tomorrow to get stronger, so I guess I can't visit that often."

The Haunter remained silent.

"So I guess you successfully avoided being caught then eh Shell?"

She turned away from him rather irritated.

"I know you hate being called that but come on, I'm leaving."

"Fine then, goodbye Gastly."

He turned from her with his eyes closed, "Ouch... goodbye Haunter."

With that he faded through the stone walls again, returning to inside the tower and then to his pokeball.

Shell remained out on the small outcropping, trying again to smell the fresh mountain air.

"_All because I was born a ghost type... Larvi had a whole other life... and this is all I'll know..."_

Just as she was going to return to inside the tower a new scent filled the air.

"_Hmm, that isn't the mountains?" _Shell thought looking around.

After just a second she noticed a small green object come to rest on the stone outcrop next to her.

Floating out farther from the tower she looked back and found a strange green lizard type pokemon climbing the tower.

"Uhm, hello?" She said softly making the lizard scramble onto the outcropping.

"Watch out, or I'll attack" it said immediately.

"You're a Pokemon?"

The newcomer looked at the Haunter who was now floating closer to him.

"Uh yeah, haven't you ever seen a Treecko before?"

"A what?"

"T-R-E-E-C-K-O, Treecko."

Shell tilted her head slightly.

"Oh... are you one of those Pokemon from across the sea I keep hearing about?"

He nodded proudly, "I'm a Treecko, the wood gecko Pokemon."

Shell could tell the odd smell was coming from him.

"_Almost like... the incense the medium's burn, but fresher..."_

"So what are you doing up here?" the Treecko asked.

Shell almost felt her jaw drop, "Uh, what do you mean?"

"Here, as in, on this tower. And what as in why you are on this tower."

"I, uh, live here." Shell answered.

"You live outside a tower?"

"No, I live inside it, I was just looking around."

The Treecko looked back down at the ground, his body at an angle that almost seemed like he was ignoring gravity.  
>"How come you don't fall?" Shell asked without meaning to.<p>

"I climb all over the place, I can even climb on ceilings without a worry." He commented back while hanging from just one foot.

He scrambled back up after a second.

"So you live in this tower, your trainer must be loaded."

Shell found herself speechless.

A minute passed as the mountain breeze swept by.

Finally she remembered how to speak, "You do know what this tower is right?"

"Uhmm, Tall?" he offered.

Shell closed her eyes with a sigh.

"This tower is a massive grave, a memorial for dead Pokemon."

The Treecko immediately went rigid, "Uhmm, does that mean I'm in trouble, for climbing over a grave or something?"

Shell smiled at his reaction, "No, at least not as far as I know. People visit most every day, some to see the tower, others to mourn their lost Pokemon. Even others who capture ghost Pokemon to train them."

"That is a relief, I mean! Not the dead Pokemon part, the not being in trouble part. I wouldn't think being dead is a relief, not that I'm saying you can't be peaceful I mean ah..." He stumbled for words.

Shell felt an odd feeling, one she hadn't felt in years.

It worked it's way up her lips, prying them open forcefully.

Laughter burst from the ghost Pokemon.

"FOLIAGE?" a call came from far below them as Shell held her sides.

The Treecko looked over his shoulder, "uh oh, looks like Marissa got tired of waiting for me to explore."

Shell floated farther from the tower, looking down.

"That your trainer?" she asked seeing the redheaded girl.

"Yeah, I was a present for her fourth birthday, then two years later we moved here from the Hoenn region."

"I guess you should get going." Shell commented as the small girl began to look around again.

"Yeah I better, well, nice talking to you." Foliage said climbing down.

Shell floated there for a second before descending with him.

"Coming with to meet her?" Foliage asked.

"What, oh no... I was just headed down, I can just pass through the walls but I'm headed for the second floor." She lied.

Foliage looked a bit nervous for a second, "Is that uh, where your grave is?"

Shell felt herself turn a deeper purple, "You just met me and you already ask a girl where her grave is?"

Foliage jumped at her yell and nearly fell from the tower.

His one foot still clung to the stone and he swung back underneath the next rocky outcropping, fear in his eyes.

"Uh, no I was just, oh sorry I... wait... You're a girl?"

Foliage instantly regretted saying anything as he saw her eyes shimmer for a second.

Looking back he saw the world below him grow dark.

Fearing for his life, he practically ran down the rest of the way, feeling like the stones behind him were disappearing.

He jumped from the tower when there was just one story left, landing on his trainer's shoulder.

Looking back he saw a layer of darkness stop around the second floor then disappear inside the building.

"FOLIAGE!" Marissa cried, pulling him into a tight hug.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he looked back at the tower.

"That didn't go well..."

(…)

Shell was again up on her favorite spot outside the tower.

The windless day letting her just sit quietly.

Slowly her thoughts began to wander, until they settled on the events of three days ago.

"_That annoying lizard, asking about my grave, I don't even have one but still. But that isn't even the worse part, the worse part is oh, oh just AH!" _

Shell turned from her outlook, slowly growing angry.

"_I should have just nightshaded him but he was so fast..."_

She sighed and tried to calm herself, only to see an odd sight on the stone next to her.

A small pile of different grasses, all smelling so different from the other.

Curious, she picked up a few of the blades, pulling them closer.

Then, among their new smells she smelled something familiar.

"_It smells like that lizard!" _she thought before brushing them off the ledge.

She watched them fall down but noticed something below her.

On the next ledge down was a rather annoyingly familiar figure.

She watched as he looked up at the falling grass.

Quickly she turned invisible, not wanting to be seen.

"Oh no!" She heard and saw him lean out to try and catch the grasses.

More grass was piled next to him, it's smell just starting to waft up towards her.

He scrambled to get all the grasses until he realized just his one foot was left on the ledge.

"WHOA!" he let out as he fell downward.

Shell watched with amusement as his one remaining leg swung him back toward the building.

A light thud sound came from below and Shell smiled.

After a minute she floated out, just to see what had happened.

Foliage lay on the outcropping below, holding his head with a small amount of grass around him.

"Ouch." he said as if nobody were around.

After a minute he gathered the grass and climbed back up to the next stone outcropping.

He added the grasses he saved to the pile that was there.

Grabbing them all with his mouth he set up to the next layer of stone slowly.

Shell floated just behind him, curious of when she should make her move.

Foliage peaked his head above the outcropping, looking around to make sure nobody was there.

When the coast looked clear he set the grasses down and went to the corner.

"_Where we met the other day, that horrid lizard." _Shell remarked to herself.

He looked around again then began licking at the stone.

Shell floated there in puzzlement, although she wanted to hypnotize him off the tower, she was curious as to what he was doing.

After a while he went back to the grasses, standing on his hind legs now, and took arms full of it.

Then he patted it down over where he had licked till it looked like it was sticking to the stone.

He licked that layer of grass then added another, and another, and another till a small mound was there.

Foliage took one more look around before diving into the pile and making a depression in the middle.

"_He's making some sort of NEST! Does he really thing he's welcome here!"_

Shell floated over to tear it apart when he jumped out, brushing against her lightly.

Reflexively she let him pass through her body like she would the stone.

Foliage shivered slightly, "whoa it get's cold up here."

Shell retreated a bit, _"First the grave, then the..., and now... brushing against me like that, Oh, I should just, just, AH!" _

Foliage continued to look around before climbing up the wall, a bit of the ways overhead.

Then he stayed there, looking back down at the nest.

Shell floated up to him, her face holding a wide, invisible, grin.

She made herself visible again, and laid her hand on his shoulder.

"BOO!"

Foliage jumped, falling from his perch.

He reached out his arms instinctively, grabbing hold of the outcropping before he could fall past it.

Scrambling back up he looked to see Shell floating there.

"Now what are you doing back here, building a nest, do you think you can just move in?" She said hovering where he couldn't get back up.

"Uhmm, I was, just, IT'S NOT FOR ME!" he finally said as she got closer.

"Huh?" was all Shell could say.

"I came to apologize about the other day, miss haunter, there aren't any ghost types like you in Hoenn. I didn't mean to insult you. And well, I uh... don't know what most ghost types like so I thought maybe it might get cold up here." he scrambled to say.

"And the grasses?"

"A nest to make it warmer..." he said putting on a smile.

She could see sweat lining his face, "_Good, be afraid... wait what?"_

"It's uh, peace offering, and an apology." Foliage said his voice growing smaller.

He slowly moved to the side, before pulling himself back up.

"And you were watching it because?" Shell asked.

"You... you saw the whole thing? Awe man, I was trying to make it a surprise... I only stuck around hoping to see if you liked it or not."

Shell glanced at the nest with an odd look before floating towards it.

Foliage watched as she just passed through the nest till she was in the middle.

"It's a bit small." She said.

"_But it does feel a bit warmer... Wait, how can it feel warm, I'm a ghost!"_

Foliage looked worried for a second.

"Uhmm, oh, I can fix that!" he said pulled the leaves out to make it larger.

She floated in it, now having more space.

"_I need to find out how it's feeling warmer, he's not a fire type, I shouldn't be this warm!"_

Foliage looked a bit nervous as he scratched at his head.

"Uhmm, I don't mean to be insulting but do uh, you have a name?"

"Shell"

"_Hmph, asking for my name, WAIT! Did I just say that?"_

He smiled softly, "Shell, thats a very nice name."

"T, thank you." She hesitated to answer.

"So uh, wonderful view up here, isn't it." he said trying to start a conversation.

"It get's old after the first decade, but yes I remember it used to be very enjoyable."

"A decade huh, is that uh, how long you've, I should stop there." He cut himself off turning away.

"I've been here thirty five years by what the humans say." She said back to him.

"_WHY do I keep saying stuff without thinking!"_

A light whistle broke her from her thoughts, "Thirty five years, I could see it getting kinda boring."

Shell found herself smiling, "_Why am I smiling at that!"_

"So my guess is, either you keep coming out here from habit, or is it something else?"

"I enjoy the smell of the mountains, every morning it's just a bit different."

"_Nosy little gecko, like I'l-WHAT DID I JUST SAY!"_

Foliage closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Ah, I can see." he said softly.

He opened his eyes again and saw the sun.

A frown crossed his features, "is it that late already? Marissa will be looking for me."

Turning back to Shell he gave her a small smile, "Well, hope you like the nest I should go."

She didn't say anything as he began to crawl down.

Slowly she joined him in his descent, floating with him.

A bit of a ways above the ground he stopped at the outcropping.

"This your stop?" he asked pointing at the wall.

"Huh?"

"Second floor. Were you headed there again?"

"Oh uh, yes." she said lying.

"Well then, goodbye Shell, again, sorry about the other day." Foliage said before continuing his way down.

Shell slowly floated through the wall, watching him descend.

"Bye" She said once she was inside.

(…)

An elderly woman with white hair and robes sat next to a circle of candles.

She was lost deep in meditation as the wax burned down.

Shell came floating through, contemplating the meeting she had just a week ago.

Silently she moved forward, pass the woman before she was stopped.

A light ringing of a bell pulled the medium from her meditation.

"Avoid the purification circle Haunter, I do not wish to have to start my meditation again." the woman said.

Shell turned to the human, the odd woman who had spent most of her life in the tower.

She moved towards the medium and rang the bell next to her five times.

"Ah, it is you then? The little egg that I once tripped over?" Ah, wonderful to see you again." the medium responded.

Shell moved closer to the only one she could even think of as something close to a trainer.

"I remember the day you hatched, imagine my surprise to see a young Gastly."

Shell smiled lightly, the medium saying what she always did.

A odd looking Charmander walked up the medium.

"Hello there Charmander care to help me with the candles?" the medium pulled out some more.

The fire lizard smiled as he lit the candles.

He moved to put them inside the circle but was stopped by the same force that had stopped Shell.

A brief image of a ghastly appeared inside the Charmander before it returned to normal.

"The medium took the candles and patted the ghost on the head.

"One day, you'll realize. Until then, go play" She said shooing the Charmander ghost.

Shell smiled before floating off.

The bell at the medium's side rang again.

Finally the medium opened her eyes and waved at the disappearing haunter.

"Take care."

Shell continued on her way, floating past other Haunters, as well as a few Gengars.

Gastlys hovered low to the ground, many of them at their own graves.

A handful of Misdreavus were present as well, although they were far more rare.

She looked at the graves, the names of Pokemon scrawled on each one.

As she floated along she noticed a small crowd of ghosts over by a few of the graves.

Curiosity getting the better of her she headed over as well.

With the group drawing near she thought she could hear a familiar voice.

"If any of you could help me find it, it would be really helpful. I've been here three times now looking for it but I can't find it." the voice seemed to be pleading.

The other ghosts around seemed to be chuckling lightly.

A Gengar blocked her view as she got to the group.

"You should check the fourth floor, I'm pretty sure it's there." He said to whoever the group was surrounding.

"I've checked that place four times, they keep telling me to look down here!"

Shell recognized the voice.

Passing through the floor she moved over then went back up.

She resurfaced in the middle of the group, between the Gengar and his target.

"Foliage?" she said surprised.

"SHELL!" oh uh, you weren't supposed to see me, oh man..." he hung his head.

Shell turned back to the Gengar, "Alright, Leave him alone."  
>"He was just asking for help, and we were trying to help him find his destination." the Gengar responded.<p>

"I've got it from here, now go!" she said and he slowly faded with his grin the last thing to go.

Shell turned back to Foliage, "Sorry, there isn't much to do here, so most of them just harass anyone who comes up here."

Foliage still had his head hung.

"What's wrong? Don't let anything they said get to you. You know you could have just asked me if you wanted to find something, you know where I most always am."

Foliage scratched his head, "Uh well, I uh, was sort of..."

"What was that, I didn't catch it."

"Uh, never mind, Those jokers took up more of my time then I thought, I should be going. Thanks for saving me Shell." Foliage said rather nervously.

"Oh, ok then... bye." she said.

Floating away she turned herself invisible once he was out of sight.

Immediately she headed back, making sure she wouldn't be seen.

Foliage sighed heavily before scanning the area.

He seemed to check a few of the graves before returning back down the stairs.

Shell followed, still unseen.

"_Should I be spying on my new friend? Well... he was acting rather strange... Did someone possess him?"_

He slowly moved through the first floor lobby, avoiding people easily with this small size and speed.

The door stood just a small stretch in front of him when it opened and a figure stepped in.

Shell saw who came in and immediately tried to hide even though she was invisible.

"_The elder!"_

The old man, well known for his love of Pokemon stepped forward before looking down at the small Treecko with a smile.

Behind the elder floated his Gengar, a long time departed Pokemon that had reconnected with his former Trainer

"Does our friend need some help?" The elder said to the Gengar who floated closer to Foliage.

Shell floated closer, trying to hear Gengar would say to Foliage.

"You look disappointed, were you not able to find a resident of the tower?"

Foliage looked a bit nervous and looked over his shoulder.

"Uhmm, well, I was looking for the grave of my friend. I've never been to it before but well. Would you be able to help?" Foliage said.

"Hmm, your friend, what was their name?"

"Her name is Shell." Foliage said quietly.

Shell felt an odd sensation in her face.

"_What!"_

"I tried to ask some of the others to help me but they were less than helpful." Foliage added.

"I apologize, some use their afterlife as a way to play pranks without consequences. Now... do you have an idea what floor your friend is on?"

"I think it's the second, but I couldn't find her grave."

Shell looked on as the Gengar shot her a glance, like he could see her despite her being invisible.

Foliage didn't notice the Gengar's glance as he kept looking at his feet.

After a minute the Gengar answered him, "I see. I'm sorry, but you won't find her grave. I suggest talking to your friend a bit more."

Foliage looked down saddened, "Awe man, I wanted to surprise her. And well, last time she got angry."

The Gengar smiled and looked over towards Shell again.

"I would suggest asking her about her name." He said before returning to the Elder.

The two of them continued on their way ascending to the top of the tower.

Foliage stood there, slightly confused.

"Well, I'll just have to ask her tomorrow... oh man... she's going to throw me off the tower..."

(…)

Shell floated in her usual spot, at the corner of the fifth floor, just outside the tower.

The last of the grasses that had formed the nest were barely sticking to the stone.

Their scent however still mixed with the mountain air.

Calmly she waited, letting the sun slowly move across the sky.

Eventually she was greeted with a familiar figure, climbing up next to her.

He panted lightly as he finally sat down on the stone.

"I could always meet you down lower, you don't have to climb so much." she said softly.

"I'm a Treecko, I love climbing, Marissa just had a really big lunch and insisted I help her finish it."

"Fine, whatever you say." Shell said with a small laugh.

Foliage let her laughter die down before he opened his mouth.

"Uhmm, Shell, I was wondering, and if you don't want to talk about it it's fine but uhmm, how'd you get your name?"

"Hmm?" she turned faking surprise.

"_Gengar... ooh, why did you say anything!"_

"I was just curious, I was named by Marissa, but I wasn't sure if it was a name you chose yourself or something else." he explained in a nervous tone.

"Oh, well... It was given to me by the other Pokemon."  
>Foliage turned towards her more.<p>

"Really, they picked your name for you? Didn't you want to pick one yourself? Or keep one from before?"

Shell turned away slightly.

"I didn't have one from before, I was born as a ghost type. One of the mediums hatched my egg."  
>Foliage looked down afraid he had offended her.<p>

"Oh I see, Shell. It's still a pretty name." he offered making her look back at him.

She moved closer and her hands moved to behind him.

Foliage froze in place at the cold touch before Shell pulled him into a hug.

He shivered slightly but raised his arms to try and return the hug.

After a bit he realized that the cold wasn't bothering him as much.

"You're a good friend Foliage, you know that?" She said softly.

"Heh, well, I guess I never thought of that."

"And to think just under two weeks ago you weren't even here."

"Yeah, I was stuck in my poke-ball, on a bumpy truck, after being on an even worse ship."

Both laughed a little at that, finally pulling from the hug.

"Oh, wait here!" Shell said as she remembered something.

Passing through the wall Foliage just sat there patiently.

In a minute she started to reemerge.

Just as most of her was out of the wall she stopped suddenly.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

Shell turned away trying not to look him in the face.

"I forgot..." she said softly.

"What?" he asked not hearing her.

"I forgot..." She said a bit louder.

"Forgot what?" he asked confused.

"I can't pull solid objects through other solid objects."

"You..." He stopped himself mid sentence as laughter came from deep within his insides.

Falling back he rolled slightly holding his sides.

Shell glared at him before disappearing back into the wall.

"Shell, wait, don't go, I didn't mean it, I just." he started but she was already gone.

He sat there looking at the wall waiting for her to come back out.

Minutes passed and he just sat there.

"Awe man" he finally said standing up.

"Now I have to try and find her." he said aloud before starting to climb down.

Around the time he got to the third floor he noticed something headed towards him.

The deep purple color and ragged edges grabbed his attention.

"Shell?" he asked seeing her coming.

Looking up she smiled.

"I had to take the long way." She explained holding something in her hands.

"Huh, oh I'm an idiot, here I though you ditched me cause I was laughing."

"I thought about it." Shell said playfully.

"So what did you need to get?" he asked while he still clung to the wall upside down.

"It's a present" she said hiding it.

"So, can I have it?" He asked crawling around to get a better look.

"Close your eyes, and hold still"

"Alright" Foliage said closing his eyes.

He felt the air grow colder behind him then the feeling raced up his tail.

"Watch the Tail!" he said surprised but held his eyes closed.

"There!" Shell said as Foliage felt an odd weight on his tail.

Looking back he saw a small bell now tied to his tail.

"It's a bell from the mediums. It should stop other ghosts from trying to play tricks on you."

The wind blew and he saw the bell move but no sound came out.

"Uhmm, isn't it supposed to make a sound?" he asked.

"Oh, it only rings when a ghost brushes it, see?" Shell said demonstrating.

Foliage smiled, Thanks Shell, sorry I don't have a present for you."

"Hmm, but..." he started.

"I have an idea, give me just a minute." Foliage said before racing down the tower.

Shell, slowly drifted after him, stopping at the first floor as Foliage continued into the town.

People walking by slowed just a bit at seeing her, most moving out of the way to give her more space.

After a bit of just floating there a few came closer, with camera's in their hands.

Shell saw their approach and quickly turned herself invisible.

The humans looked disappointed but went on their way.

Minutes seemed like hours to the ghost Pokemon.

Finally she saw a familiar gecko swerving between the feet of those passing by.

In his mouth was a long purple flower, it's head bobbing every time he changed direction.

A small surprised look came over Shell's face as he jumped over her and began to climb.

The bell on his tail rang and he stopped to look back.

"Shell?" he mumbled past the flower.

"Right here!" She said up to him.

"Uhmm, where?" he asked.

"Oh, sorry!" Shell said making herself visible again.

"Huh, wow... I never knew you could do that. I guess this bell is going to come in handy."

She floated up with him to the first outcropping where they could be away from the busy street.

"Oh uhmm, this is for you" he said dropping the plant down softly.

"Just uh, it's got a funny taste" he added now that it was free of his mouth.

Shell moved forward, and smelled the deep aroma that seemed to fall off it.

"It smells lovely."

Foliage smiled, "I figured that if you liked the mountain air so much you might like it."

Shell took another whiff of it before heading back up to the fifth floor.

"Come on!" she said as he hurried after her.

"I can't fly! Give me a second!" he called with a light pant.

Finally he caught up with her, back at the corner of the fifth floor.

Shell shoved the stem into a small crack between two stones.

"There, now it smells even better up here."

Foliage smiled as she looked at him.

Shell smiled back.

(…)

The well worn stone of the tower played home to one of it's new regulars.

Green with a pink underbelly the gecko nimbly worked his way up the side of it.

Seven flowers, all of a different kind were held firmly in his mouth.

He pulled himself up next to a purple figure that floated just above the fifth floor outcropping.

She still towered over him, but he wasn't as short as he used to be.

"I wondered what was taking you so long today. Another batch of flowers?" Shell asked seeing him put on a stupid grin.

"Do you not like them?" he asked sounding nervous again.

"Of course I like, them, I just wish I knew why you keep brining so many of them." She motioned back at the small bouquet sticking out of the wall.

"Heh, I uh... just never mind that..." He seemed to blush lightly.

"Oh fine, sometimes I wish I was a psychic type to figure out what you're trying to say." Shell joked.

Foliage paled at the thought of that.

"I would be so screwed..." he breathed.

"What was that?" Shell said getting close.

He felt the cold sensation spread up his arm.

"Ar-re you sure you're not evolving soon, I thought only Gengars were supposed to lower the temperature." He quickly said.

"I don't feel like I did when I evolved from a Gastly and Gengars are colder, and they affect entire rooms."

"Then why is it always so cold when you're this close?" he asked as she pressed closer.

"Because I am this close." She said making him blush.

He gulped before falling backwards.

Shell laughed lightly, "Oh Foliage, you're getting clumsy."

"What! Am not!" he said jumping back to his feet.

"Funny cause you seem to slip or fall at least twice every time I see you."

Foliage blushed again while turning away.

"Then I guess I should just leave." he joked.

"I'll haunt you!" she replied.

"..n't mi.." he mumbled something.

"What was that? She said popping up on the other side of him.

"Nothing" he said shaking his head.

Shell floated backwards for a bit, "You're a horrible liar."

"Yeah, like you're any better, do you know how many times I've hand to find you with this bell?"

"Exactly forty seven times by my count." Shell said.

Foliage took a second to shake his head, "you actually counted?"

"Why not, there isn't much else to do when you're already dead for thirty seven years."

"Well, for two of those years you've had me to torment." he added.

"And getting back to the bell, why did you decide to hide yourself so many times?"

"Why not." She said again.

"Because the only thing worse than having to crawl over every inch of this tower waiting for the bell to go off is when I do it and don't find you."

Shell laughed lightly, "But you've always found me when I was hiding, all forty seven times."

Foliage turned to her with a odd look.

"There have been three times I didn't find you..."

"You found me all the times I was hiding."

"So then..." Foliage started.

"You looked for me three times when I wasn't out here?" Shell said holding back a laugh.

Foliage hung his head, wishing he could be a small Treecko again and not a Grovyle.

"Sometime's I hate you..." he muttered playfully.

"Awe, but I love you" She responded.

He seemed to go stiff and turned away a bit.

"Now you're lying." he joked.

"No I'm-" She stopped.

"_STOP, was I just about to say that... oh, no, no, no. I don't know what to do, what to say, how to recover, oh I could just... just... AH!"_

Foliage turned back hearing the start of her sentence.

"What was that?" he asked, sounding nervous.

"Uh, nothing, nothing at all." Shell lied.

Foliage stared at her hard, the wind being all that was between them.

"You're not going to tell me are you?"

Shell shook her head.

"_Unless..."_

"Not unless you tell me what you said." Shell said.

Foliage turned away hiding a small blush.

"Well then... uhm..."

"That means I've got to go first?"

"_What! He's actually going to say it? But then I'll have to say what I said. And if I don't, oh he'll hate me. But what if he hates me because of what I say. Oh no, not fair, just give me a minute just, just, AH!"_

"Ok, here it goes, and well... I don't want to have to repeat myself." he said faking bravery.

"When you said you'd haunt me I said... I wouldn't mind..."

Shell sat there in silence.

"What do you mean" she said softly.

"I... wouldn't mind If you were to haunt me... I enjoy being with you..." he said with his head turned down.

Shell didn't know how to respond, her silence just making Foliage turn away a bit.

"You don't have to say what you were going to if you don't want to..." he said before climbing down.

Shell shook herself back to reality only to see him about to reach the third floor.

Quickly she passed through the wall and dropped straight down, floor after floor till she hit the first floor.

She shot out of the wall, and heard a bell ring.

Foliage cringed slightly as the familiar cold enveloped him before he could move out of the way.

He stood there on the ground, gasping slightly as Shell floated behind him.

"Sorry" she breathed.

"I guess I'm in trouble aren't I..." he said slowly, his head not rising to look at her.

"No I'm not..." Shell whispered.

"Huh?" It was Foliage's turn to be surprised.

"I mean, You're not, and well... I wasn't lying..."

"Uhmm, sorry I'm lost." Foliage said.

Her eyes flared and she looked at him with a dark grin.

"You, DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

He shrunk back a bit from her anger.

"I thought I wasn't in trouble!" he said ducking around the corner of the tower.

"_Calm down, calm down... just well... you can't breath but... uh... just calm yourself."_

Shell floated around the corner as she settled down.

"When you said you hated me sometimes, and I said I loved you. You called me a liar... I well... I wasn't lying..." Shell said before turning around.

"If you still don't want to talk to me then I won't haunt you..."  
>She felt a soft touch on her back.<p>

Turning back she was pulled into a hug by Foliage.

Fear swept through her for a second and she passed through his grip.

He landed on his face after passing through her.

"Oh Foliage I'm so sorry, I just, well, you surprised me."

He pushed himself up, before pulling her closer again.  
>"It's ok, I'm fine." he said softly.<p>

Shell didn't know how to respond, nobody really touched ghost type Pokemon all that much.

"Aren't you cold?" she asked without meaning to.

"Only on the outside." he commented while shivering a bit.

"You're lying now" She said softly while moving closer to him, the embrace beginning to feel good.

"No, this is making me warm on the inside, I swear." Foliage responded.

Shell found her arms moving to his back, hugging him back.

"And I'll prove it" Foliage continued.

"How?" She said her curiosity getting the better of her.

Foliage seemed to stop to think for a minute.

"Like this" he said moving his face closer and surprising Shell.

Shell remembered several odd sensations throughout her life.

The first odd one was the touch of the Medium, gently helping her from the egg.

The second came when a strong gust of wind had pulled the gases from around her body.

Later, another sensation came when she evolved.

Her previous favorite sensation was the first time she smelled the fresh mountain air as a Haunter.

And the most recent one was the first time she had hugged Foliage.

This current sensation however, had them all beat by a long shot.

She pulled herself closer, forcing her hands to not pass through his body no matter how much she pulled.

Warmth seemed to return to her for the first time since he built her the nest as an apology.

And bliss seemed to spill over her so much she could have sworn that she was ready to evolve at least three times.

Her lips pushed back against his as their kiss continued.

She felt a sticky object enter her mouth.

It pushed against her tongue, and she felt herself shiver.

Slowly the intruder retreated and she gave pursuit with her own tongue.

She copied what he had done but felt him go rigid.

Regetfully, she pulled herself free of his embrace.

An odd look was on his face and he seemed to be shivering.

"OH NO, I accidentally licked you, oh no, no, no" She let go of him in surprise and he fell backwards.

He hit the ground and it woke him from his daze.

"Oh... man... that was... amazing... but confusing... oh..." he held his head.

"Sorry, I'll be more careful from now on... if you still feel the same way."

Foliage pulled himself to his feet, "It's better then getting hit with night shade so I'll take it." he said giving her a light kiss.

Shell felt her face grow hot, and reflexively she faded from sight.

"Is that a no?" he asked startled.

The bell on his tail rang a few times, followed by laughter.

Foliage grinned while spinning to try and grab her.

Shell made sure not to let him pass through as his arms came to rest on her again.

"Foliage?" she asked softly.

"Yes?" he whispered back as he planted a soft kiss on her face.

"Does this mean we're going to court?" she asked.

"Like a date? Uhmm, well, if you're ok with that, I mean I'd love to, if you'd like to that is." he sounded nervous again.

"Well then, what is today's date?" Shell asked hugging him.

"Uhmm, the twenty third day of spring?"

"Perfect, just remember that." Shell said smiling.

"Uhmm, ok... can I ask why?" Foliage sounded confused.

Shell laughed lightly as she pulled him closer until he shivered.

"If you forget our Anniversary I'll really haunt you."

Foliage laughed softly.

Then a strange thought came to Shell, and she stared off for a second.

Foliage saw her lack of a response and tapped her on one of her spines.

"Are you ok? I won't forget I swear."

"Is this why you kept bringing me all those flowers, to ask me out?"

"Uhmm... no?" he said with a cheap grin.

"You're a horrible liar."

(…)

The wind softly blew past the fifth floor outcropping without obstruction.

A Grovyle walked into the tower, getting just a glance from a few passing people.

He climbed the stairs up to the second level and headed towards a ring of candles.

A woman sat next to the circle her eyes closed and breathing slow.

The paper around the bouquet that the Grovyle was holding wrinkled as he tightened his grip.

He made sure to avoid the candles both to not knock them over or to touch the fire.

The medium opened an eye to look at the Pokemon.

"Flowers, for a passed companion?" she asked softly.

Foliage blushed a bit then shook his head.

"Hmm?" the medium eyed him oddly.

Stepping from the circle he walked past the medium.

The bell on his tail rang slightly and he smiled.

Shell appeared in front of him, her hands together and a smile on her face.

Foliage looked away just a bit while extending his arm with the flowers.

"I have to imagine some field is missing a lot of it's residents" She joked as he handed her the bouquet.

"You might say that..." he said scratching his head.

Both drew closer to each other before turning to the side.

"Oh, pardon me!" the medium said before closing her eyes and returning to meditation.

The two of them passed through the circle of candles, and headed down the stairs.

The medium opened one eye, "only calm spirits can pass through these barriers..."

She smiled before closing her eye again.

Down the stairs Shell floated close to Foliage.

They reached the door and headed just a few steps outside.

"I forgot to ask, how far have you gone past the tower before?" he asked.

Shell looked down a bit, "Four more of your steps and that's it."

"Well then, you're going to love this." he said with a reassuring smile.

Down the dimly lit streets of Lavender town they went.

The moon was high in the night sky at this lonely hour.

Most nobody else was on the streets except for some pokemon.

"This is the least amount of humans i've seen, even the tower usually has someone meditating in it."

"It's about ten at night, most humans are indoors, asleep by now. Marissa herself is in bed by seven."

"I forget, when you don't need to sleep it kind of just doesn't come to mind."

Foliage just laughed lightly, "It's fine, sometimes I forget I'm not a Treecko anymore, nothing like trying to fit into an old hiding space to find it's too small."

Shell just floated along next to Foliage as they walked farther from the town.

Silence filled the air between them but neither seemed to mind.

She held her flowers in her left hand, her right hand intertwined with his left.

"Foliage, if it's so late, you aren't missing out on sleep are you, thats something important for you right?"

He smiled lightly, "I slept in this morning, I'll be up most of the night."

"So you're not tired? Oh, that's good, I didn't want you doing something bad just for me."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." he said with a soft yawn.

"Didn't you just say-" She started before he yawned again.

This time it was a big yawn, and he raised his arms up high in the air.

Shell let go of his hand only to feel it come to rest on her left side, pulling her closer by one of her spines.

"Those were fake" he said with a small grin.

His grin disappeared as cold moved through his body.

It traveled from his left shoulder, and worked it's way to his right side.

Finally it felt as if the cold had passed except for a small spot on his side.

Looking down he saw a purple hand on his hip.

"You cheated" he said accusingly.

Shell used her free hand to pull down her eye and then stick out her tongue.

Both burst into laughter.

The cool night air was shattered as their bodies heaved under the soft moonlight.

Foliage fell to the ground, holding his sides.

"I know that Haunters are known for their tricks but really?" he chuckled.

"And what about you, a stranger from another land taking a girl away from her home in the night?"

Both felt their laughter burst forward, pushing them both to the ground.

Shell was in the middle of laughter when she passed through the ground.

"Shell!" Foliage said jumping to his feet.

She reemerged just a second later, blushing softly.

"Sorry, I uh, slipped."

Foliage covered his moth with his hands to stop himself from laughing.

"I'm not laughing, I swear, lets just keep walking" he said with chuckles punctuating every syllable.

Shell moved her hand to the ground and made it pass through it, a brief moment later it came back up and grabbed his foot.

Before he could react he was on the ground, face first.

"There, now you've slipped as well."

The bell on his tail rang as if to confirm it.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" he said with a grin as he brushed himself off.

They continued on their way, yawn, laughter, and tripping free.

Slowly they angled towards a small forest just west of the town.

A worn fence was all that served to stop others from getting through.

Foliage jumped to the top of the first crossbar and held out his hand to help Shell over.

She took his hand with a laugh before passing through the bar underneath him.

"Right... So much for that" he said scratching his head.

"You're so sweet, even when you don't need to be." Shell said softly.

The fresh smell of so many plants filled the air.

"It smells just like it did the first time I met you." Shell remarked.

"Pine, birch, some elm, and a hint of mint... smells like home." Foliage said back.

"Did you come from a forest like this?" Shell asked as he led her farther in.

"Somewhat, it was warmer but pretty close. Of course, there were different Pokemon there."

"Tell me about it, it sounds wonderful." Shell said.

"Oh, fine, but then you have to do something for me."

"Like?"

"Don't frown, I love seeing that smile."

"You are so cheesy some times." Shell said with a small laugh.

"Ah, but it worked. Now... my old home... There were tall trees, as many berries as you could eat, and vivid flowers."

Shell moved closer to him, as his story continued.

"Red Wurmples, changing into Dustox and Beautiflys. Lotads drifting in the water, and Nuzleafs hanging from the trees."

"Were there any ghost Pokemon?"

"A few, most were just passing by. I've met a Duskull and a Shuppet, one I met what was she... oh I think she was a... oh... the ones in the tower with pink?"

"Oh, a Misdreavus."

"Yeah, I've seen a few pass through. However, the only one's I really got to know where some Shedinjas. They're more bug then ghost so I kind of stayed away from them."

"What do they look like?"

"Uhmm, man, i'm bad at this kind of stuff, If you want, later tonight we can stop by my place and check Marissa's pokedex. They might be in there..." he said scratching his head.

"What did you like to do in your forest?" Shell asked looking around.

"Well, I would race my friend to the tops of trees, toss rotting berries at Swellows, or just sunbathe."

"Hmm, well then, race you up that tree!" Shell said racing off.

"Hey no fair" He said stumbling after her.

Shell reach the base of the tree then ascended as fast as she could.

Passing through branches to save time she looked back for Foliage.

She saw him right next to her, so close she could feel his breath as he shot past.

He landed on a branch above her then jumped higher.

Shell reached the top of the tree ten seconds after he did.

He sat there with a smile.

"I'm faster then when I was a Treecko."

"How did you do that?" she asked amazed.

"As a Treecko you yearn for the day you can become a Grovyle, you get much faster, stronger, and the forest isn't just your home, it's your playground."

"And now that you're a Grovyle, what's next?"

"Well, if I was back in the forest I would enjoy my time playing until I evolved again."

"Again? What do you become?"

"I'd be a Sceptile. My tail would be like a pine tree, and my leaves, they would be so much sharper."

"Wouldn't it be hard to climb tree with you tail as one?"

"As a Sceptile I wouldn't climb trees I'd plant them. Sceptiles are the best fighters in the forest, we can cut down the thickest trees and grow many more. I'd be the protector of the forest, not just an inhabitant."

"Wow" Shell said trying to imagine him.

"And I'd finally be taller than you." He added with a chuckle.

"Now that you're with Marissa though, what do you plan to do?"

"Enjoy living in Lavender town mostly, I'm sure one day she'll want to travel and then I'll probably be her main Pokemon..."

Shell felt a bit sad, turning away to try and hide it.

"So uh, can you show me how you got up here so fast?" she asked after a minute of silence.

"Fine, don't blink." he said with a wide grin.

Jumping down he landed halfwaly down the tree then from there hit the ground.

"Anyone can fall that fast" She called down playfully.

"Most don't survive." he called back.

She watched him back up from the tree then turn to another smaller one.

"Wrong tre-" she started but then stopped.

He ran at it, jumped halfway up it then kicked off hard hitting the tree she was on.

Again he jumped and landed on a different tree, getting higher in the air.

Before the tree could groan in protest he kicked off it and landed on the same branch from earlier when they had raced.

From there he jumped and kicked off two more branches to land back on the top.

A wide smile filled his face.

"Show off much?" She said jokingly.

"Did you enjoy it?" He asked.

"Can't say I didn't."

"Then yes." he laughed.

He sat down on top of the tree, just an arms length from her.

She floated just a bit closer and he mimicked her movement.

"Such a wonderful sight" he said the moon making him pale.

"It really looks much better than from the tower, there is so much less light here than in town."

He turned to her slowly.

"I wasn't talking about the moon."

"You're horrid" Shell said softly pulling him closer.

With that they descended from the tree, and returned to Lavender town.

As they stood outside the tower both looked around a bit nervously.

"So uhmm, how'd I do for a second date?" he asked with a smile.

Shell faked being deep in thought.

"Not bad"

"Not bad?"

"Not bad" She repeated.

"Bu-"

She stopped him before he could continue.

"Last time you kissed me."

He smiled as she did.

Both moved closer and embraced as the moon began to disappear back over the horizon.

(…)

A grim tone hung in the dark city air.

Clouds covered the sky, blanketing the world below in darkness.

Slowly, in the dull grey afternoon, a familiar figure climbed the outside of a large stone tower.

The damp air made the stones slick, but nothing he couldn't handle as he set forward.

Wind pulled forcefully at the large bouquet in his mouth, almost threatening to rip him off the building.

Finally he reached the fifth floor outcropping.

It was empty as far as he could tell with his eyes.

He kept his head down as he placed the flowers.

Moving towards the corner he listened to see if his bell would sound.

No sound, no Shell.

Foliage looked around quickly before untying the bell from his tail.

He slowly placed it in the bouquet of flowers.

Yesterday he had come to the tower and talked to the Elder's Gengar, he could deliver the message.

His eyes slowly played across the many flowers, all perfectly arranged.

All except one, which caused him to frown.

Foliage leaned over it and straightened it, "There" he breathed.

Just as he was about to stand back up the bell rang.

The sound he had been fearing, so clear, so smooth, just like it always was.

"Foliage?" Shell asked as she came through the wall.

"Uhmm, oh, Hello Shell" he said keeping his head down.

Shell looked past him at the bouquet, "I thought our date was tomorrow..."

"It... it is, was, I mean... I..." he turned away slowly.

Shell was confused, even more so when she saw that his tail was bare, no bell adorning where the two leaves met.

Shell whiped around to face him, her hands holding him still.

"Foliage?" she asked almost afraid to say more.

He turned his head down, doing anything to look away.

"Foliage!" she floated down low so there was nowhere left to look.

"What is it!" she asked before feeling something hit her.

A small pinprick of moisture, cold and wet.

She looked back at the sky, "Is it raining?"

Foliage heaved like he was having a hard time breathing.

Looking at him again, Shell felt more water hit her.

"_He's crying?"_

"I'm so sorry Shell..." he said with a sob.

She was speechless, "_what could be happening?"_

"Wh-where's your bell?" she finally found herself asking.

He motioned towards the large bouquet.

"Why?" Shell asked, unable to do much more.

"I can't take it with, I wouldn't be able to."

"What?"

"Marissa, she's ten now, and she's leaving town. She's taking me with... And I can't, I can't"

He had to stop to dry his eyes and regain his breath.

"I can't take the bell with?"

"But, why?" Shell asked holding to him tightly.

"I couldn't stand it..." He whispered.

"Couldn't stand it? Couldn't..."

"I couldn't stand, ever hearing it ring and think it's someone other then you." He said softly.

Shell pulled him in closer, more moisture collecting on her face.

She wiped his eyes for him, but she just felt more tears on her face.

"_I'm crying too."_

Both held each other softly, as if when they let go the other would vanish.

"Does she really need to take you?" Shell asked.

Foliage slowly nodded, "She doesn't have any other Pokemon, I know she'll catch some but she'll still need me..."

Shell slowly turned from him.

"It's not fair..."

"I know" Foliage agreed.

"We only had four years, four years together!" Shell cried bashing her hand against the stones.

It passed through without hesitation and Shell cried out again.

Foliage shivered as he tried his hardest to hold her, his arms passing through her body twice.

"I'm so sorry Shell, I'm leaving in two weeks."

Shell turned back to him with a pleading look on her face.

"But Foliage, you're the one who brought new scents to me, new emotions, new feelings, you even got me to leave the tower. And you made me love every minute of it, you can't just leave!"

He turned his head down, his eyes now dry despite his continued sobbing.

"I'm so sorry, so very sorry, Shell" Foliage repeated over and over again as he held her.

Slowly, ver slowly Shell calmed down.

"Can, we, can we have one last trip, around the town?" She asked softly.

"Of course."

Slowly they descended, the world below growing ever closer.

The town seemed to freeze, nothing moving at all on this horrid day.

Their walk around the town ended far to quickly for either of them.

Shell floated next to his side, staring back up at the tower.

Slowly she floated inside, passing through the closed doors.

(…)

"_Three days, only three days left... three days..." _Shell repeated over and over in her head.

Slowly she drifted through the tower, passing through graves, walls, floors, ceilings, people and other Pokemon alike.

She didn't notice as she passed the spot the old medium used to occupy.

Long burned out candles were all that marked it now, her spot barren for the last year.

The tower played host to her mindless floating for hours more.

Eventually Shell woke from her floating daze.

Looking around she found she was on the top floor.

Very few graves, an abundance of candles, and a man sitting in the middle.

Before she could do anything else, the man's shadow rose from the floor and his Gengar appeared.

The man raised his head and noticed her.

"Come child, I can tell you're troubled."

Shell hesitated to go to him but knew she should.

Slowly she floated towards him, feeling so small next to his Gengar.

"Come, make yourself at ease." the elder smiled at her.

"_I'm anything but at ease right now..."_

Shell realized something, other then the fact that this was the elder, she didn't know much about him.

Or his Gengar for that matter, "_Have I even heard his name before?"_

The Gengar in question looked at her with the normal Gengar smile, devious yet thoughtful.

Shell tried to turn herself invisible but still she felt completely visible.

"No need to hide, you're safe here." the elder said to her.

Shell looked up at him in wonder before she saw Gengar whisper something in his ear.

"Hmm, if you think so." the elder said sounding surprised.

"Care to come with me child?" he said standing up.

Shell floated after him as he headed farther back past the shrine part and into a small room.

A bed, a small table against the wall, and a dresser, that was it.

These things adorned the small room that the elder slept in.

Looking at the table closely she saw a lone pokeball, scratched, warn, and for some reason, it seemed almost sad.

Gengar floated towards it, but stopped just short of touching it.

The elder patted his faithful ghost Pokemon on the head.

"You were such a lovely Nidoking, but you're an even better friend." He remarked looking at the once occupied pokeball.

Going to the dresser he rifled through a small amount of things before turning back to Shell.

He held a small ball in his hands, it was white on the bottom, and blue with twin red markings on the top.

Shell instinctively backed away.

The elder tossed the ball to Gengar who caught it mid air.

"Help her deliver this, if she wants to."

Shell looked at the elder puzzled before a smile spread across her face.

A deep, loving smile.

The elder smiled then walked out of the room to go back to his meditation.

"So then Shell, shall we pay someone a visit?"

(…)

The citizens of Lavender town were so used to ghost pokemon they didn't notice the two that sped through the town.

The sun was dropping quickly, the day tiring of itself.

Many houses passed but Shell didn't even notice them.

The purple roofs, the off-white houses, none of them looked like the one she was looking for.

A large trailer sat next to the house she recognized.

Not letting anything slow her down she passed through the fence, trailer, and door to the house.

Once inside she turned around and headed back to the fence, searching franticly.

Finally she found it, the bell she dropped when she passed through the fence.

"_It's still solid, remember that!"_

Knowing she couldn't repeat her earlier actions, she floated up to the second story window, third from the left.

A light tapping filled the room inside as she begged for entrance.

A flash of green later, Foliage stood at the window with a slowly fading smile.

"Shell" he breathed letting his smile grow wider, then sink just as fast.

She continued to tap the glass, knowing he probably expected her to just pass through.

Foliage gave her an odd look but opened the window.

Shell burst into the room, her hand going through the opened part, her body through the still solid window.

"I've got an idea, Foliage, it's wonderful, it could work, we could be, but oh, THIS!" Shell shoved the bell at him cutting herself off.

A slight blush, the kind that only she could have when around him, worked it's way to her face.

Foliage looked at her confused but before he could question her she pushed herself into his arms.

His resistance was overcome when she passed through his still outstretched arms.

The twin leaves that formed his tail twitched as he welcomed that lovely cold that left him so warm inside.

Her lips pushing agianst his even when they could just as easily fall through, it was wonderful.

Just as he sought to deepen the embrace he saw a large purple figure floating behind her.

"Here, I should go." The Gengar said with a smile.

Foliage gave him an odd look but noticed he dropped something inside the window behind Shell.

As much as he hated the idea of it, Foliage pulled his arms from Shell, trying to see what Gengar had left.

"Is that a, Pokeball?" He asked confused.

Shell smiled and answered him with a nod.

"But what's it for?"

Shell couldn't answer, her lips far too busy smiling to let words pass.

Footsteps approached the other side of the door leading into Marissa's room.

Foliage looked over his shoulder in a panic.

"Quick, you should hide, Marissa is coming!"

Shell shook her head, her smile wider then ever.

"But!" Foliage began.

Shell pushed her lips against his, making him grow quiet.

The door clicked open and Marissa entered her room with a huff.

"To think we're leaving in just a few days and Mom wants to have dad drive me all the way to Vermillion."

Foliage turned around quickly, trying to hide Shell and the pokeball behind his back.

Her glanced over his shoulder to see Shell surprisingly absent.

A slight ringing made his blood run cold.

Marissa turned her head his way.

"Did you finally get that old bell to ring? What did you do to it Foliage?"

He moved just a bit, the sound of his Pokemon name all that she could hear.

Marissa looked at him oddly then looked past him.

"What's that?" she asked reaching past him.

Foliage froze, afraid of what would happen.

Marissa seemed to hesitate grabbing it for a second.

"It's cold, funny."

Shell reappeared in the corner of the room, away from where Marissa was facing.

Foliage saw her at once, and tried to wave her towards the window.

Shell seemed to ignore him, almost laughing slightly.

"Just stay quiet, and you can get out." he said faking like he was talking to Marissa.

"Yeah, it is some kind of pokeball. I think dad must have gotten it for me."

The girl seemed lost in thought for a minute before she smiled wide.

"You're going to have a friend soon! A strong one too, nobody could be stronger then you but this one will be close." She said looking determined.

As she examined the shiny new pokeball she noticed an odd color on it.

"purple?" she asked spinning the ball.

The color stayed in place, almost as if something were reflecting it.

"_Come on, come on."_

"Haunter" Shell spoke from the corner of the room.

Marissa took a second to turn before her face turned white.

"A Haunter! Get it Foliage!" She yelled pointing.

He hesitated to move, and Marissa moved behind him.

"Hurry, don't let it get me!" she said pushing him forward.

Foliage faked attacking, missing by a large margin.

He tried to let her head for the window, but she wouldn't move.

"Shell, please you have to get out, Marissa is freaking out." he pleaded.

Shell looked at him almost annoyed.

"Boo" she said although it still sounded like "Haunter" to Marissa as Shell floated towards her.

"Get away!" she said throwing a nearby book at Shell.

The book passed through her and crashed into the wall behind her.

"AH!" Marissa screamed before throwing something else.

Shell smiled as it hit her, opening up on contact.

A light enveloped her, and welcomed her in.

The world shook once, twice, three times, then a small tone came.

The darkness felt warm to her, almost welcoming.

After a minute her new home opened and she was pulled back out.

Foliage held his paws against the release, looking sad.

"I'm sorry you got caught..." he whispered.

Shell passed through him just to make him shiver.

"Well, that was the idea." she said smiling.

"What?" He said confused.

Marissa stood there, still slightly afraid.

"Is, is, is it not going to attack now?"

Shell cast a happy smile at her new trainer.

Foliage was swept up in a hug so fast he couldn't blink.

"I guess so?" Marissa said to herself calming down.

She moved over towards the greatball that now laid on the floor.

"I caught you... that means... you're my second pokemon. I CAUGHT A POKEMON!"

Shell smiled at Foliage who finally seemed to be coming to his senses.

"Now when Marissa heads off with you, I'll be coming too."

(…)

Foliage sat on the roof of his home, for possibly the last time for a while.

Shell passed through the roof next to him, her smile still there from the other day.

"We're going to stay together, travel together, and fight together..." Foliage said looking out at the fading moon.

"Together, I like that part" Shell said moving closer.

"You're going to make me catch a cold one day" Foliage joked as he felt her cold touch.

The warmth on his inside countered the cold almost instantly despite his remark.

"Then I'll have to nurse you back to health." Shell said smiling.

"Ok then, I'm going to avoid getting sick, or I might never get better!"

"What does that mean?" Shell said turning to see him laughing.

"Sorry, just, health care from someone who doesn't get sick. Just seemed a bit funny"

Shell found her anger quickly subsiding, and with it, a small chuckle came.

Foliage laid back, the rough roofing shingles not bothering him right now.

"At least Marissa isn't afraid of me any more." Shell breathed with a small smile.

"Well you did scare her mother to the point she was ready to run back to Mauville. That helped quite a bit."

Shell looked out at the moon as they shared a smile.

"Foliage, what is the world like?"

"Well, I haven't seen much of it."

"More then I have."

"Well, when you put it that way. It's an odd place, but it's normally very lovely."

"Hmm, really?"

"Yeah, i'm sure about it."

"How?"

"You're coming with." he said smiling wide.

"If I wasn't dead I would jump off this roof." Shell said jokingly.

"I'd jump to catch you."  
>"You're just getting worse."<p>

"..." Foliage was silent.

"What? Did I finally make the bad remarks stop?"

"No, I just... Yeah. I've got nothing for that..."

Shell moved closer, and Foliage had his arm around her in second.

Both took several minutes just to enjoy each other's presence under the moonlight.

"Oh, and Shell?"

"Yeah?"

"Nothing could be worse then being without you." he said.

"AH!" Shell said turning from him with her hands in the air.

"I give up!" she said sinking through the roof.

Foliage smiled for a minute before getting up and climbing down to enter Marissa's room.

He pushed on the window to make it move in.

It didn't budge.

A dark grin came from the darkness inside the room.

"Awe come on"

(…)

Shell ripped forward, her figure disappearing and reappearing in the eyes of the large Rapidash.

The flame unicorn Pokemon spun around to make a wall of flame but it was too late.

As she started to turn she was met with Shell directly in front of her.

"Sleep..." Shell whispered making the Rapidash fall over.

A quick bolt of green raced towards Shell with large scythes in hand.

"Scyther!" he yelled as his weapons glowed faintly.

Shell turned around but found no time to dodge.

A small speck of pink among the green made her smile and return her attention to the Rapidash.

Shell pulled the dreams from the fire type till she couldn't fight any more.

As she did this a loud clanging noise came from behind her.

Without turning around she knew that the Scyther had connected with Foliage's elbow blades.

"Thats right you two, Foliage, Leaf Blade, Haunter, Dream Eater!" Marissa smiled.

Shell faded from sight and Foliage smiled.

He rolled under the Scyther before diving for cover.

The sound a bell made him smile.

"Now Haunter, use Night Shade!" Marissa called.

The bug type turned around only to feel cold touch his back.

The world turned dark before he could do anything.

Marissa jumped for joy as the bug type fainted next to the already out fire type.

"Yeah, you two are unbeatable!" She called smiling.

Shell and Foliage smiled at each other before hugging breifly.

"You two, yeah, nothing like teamwork!" Marissa jumped again, her energy as boundless now as it was a year ago when she set out on this journey.

The ship tilted slightly and Marissa grabbed the the handrail.

"Uh, All this to get to Johto..." She remarked still holding to the railing.

Foliage and Shell were at her side in an instant.

"Sorry, just lost my footing" She said as the Pokemon pushed her upright.

A large horn blew and Marissa looked out to the horizon.

"WE'RE HERE!" she said as the town of Olivine came into view.

Foliage and Shell looked at each other for a minute as their trainer calmed down.

"Oh, sorry guys, I uh, guess I won" She said with a smile turning to the other two trainers.

"Yeah sure... Freaking ringer." the one muttered handing her some money.

"Only two Pokemon you say, easy fight you say." the other muttered handing her money as well.

"Come on you two, lets go!" she said as soon as the boat docked.

The two other trainers looked at each other before Foliage and Shell came racing past.

"Here we are, time to explore!"

One month later, they had devastated the area, gyms were nothing to her, their badges her's the first time she walked in.

Shell showed Morty's Gengar what a real ghost type could do.

Foliage fought his way through the ice gym without breaking a sweat and ticking off most every snowboarder or skier around.

Even Clair hadn't stood a chance.

Now they made their way down the mountain, back towards the Pokemon League on Indigo Plateau.

Marissa laid against fallen log, her arms outstretched and with a smile on her face.

Foliage looked at his sleeping trainer with a smile.

The bright moon crescent made his eyes glow faintly as he turned towards Shell.

"Ready for our date?" She asked playfully.

"You know it."

The surrounding forest served to welcome them both, Foliage, at home in his element as a Grovyle, and Shell, loving every minute with him.

Farther and farther they journeyed, Shell passing through tree's as Foliage jumped between them.

There was no reason for them to race, but for some reason it felt right.

For hours they raced, deeper and deeper into the forest, farther and farther from Marissa.

Both knew they shouldn't keep going, but neither turned back.

Finally they came to a clearing and they stopped.

Foliage panted lightly with a smile on his face.

"Beat you" he said triumphantly.

"I was enjoying the view" Shell said making him blush.

"There is a better view from up in the tree's trust me." Foliage said back slyly.

They moved closer together, enjoying the feeling of each other.

A soft ringing broke out behind Foliage and he smiled at the bell.

Shell rested softly on his body, her cold no longer bothering him.

"We could keep going like this forever huh?" Foliage asked looking up at the lightly moonlit treetops.

"I wouldn't mind that." Shell said sighing heavily.

He cast her an odd glance, "Really, you don't want to settle down or something?"

She looked up at him with a wide smile, "I have you, that settled things a long time ago."

He nuzzled against her, enjoying the cool sensation that just brought him more warmth.

"Although" Shell started drawing his attention.

"I do wish we could be in the same egg group..."

Foliage blushed till his face matched his pink underbelly.

"If on-" he stopped mid sentence.

"Did you hear that?" he asked jumping to his feet.

"Huh?"

"Something is out there." he said looking out ready to fight.

Shell scanned the area, starting to hear little noises.

"Over there, and there, there too" she whispered ready to fight as well.

"Should we get back to Marissa?" Foliage asked.

"If we do we could lead them to her, then if we can't take them it would be a problem." Shell said standing her ground.

Slowly from the darkness silver ridges appeared.

Then red eyes among the ridges.

"Stay back!" foliage yelled staring down those in front of them.

"There is at least twenty of them, circling. Which one is the leader?" Shell asked looking at the strange dog Pokemon.

"I think these are called Houndours. Dark types..." he remarked in a whisper.

Shell shivered for a second.

"Dark types... this won't be easy..." She felt afraid slighlty.

"We've got this, Last time I heard dark types don't have any advantage over Grass types."

Shell smiled, "I'll put them to sleep and steal their dreams, other then that there isn't much I can do."

"That's fine, I'll cut them all down."

A small snarl rose louder as they circled, heads low ready to attack.

Trees swayed as a loud growl signaled them all to spring into action.

Shell caught the first one with her hypnosis, then tried to let the next one pass through her.

She felt fangs grip her, then pain.

"_Dark Types, great, I have to dodge."_

Shell floated higher taking the dreams of the sleeping Houndour to heal herself.

She looked towards foliage who swiped one with his elbow leaves, the blade cutting the dog deep.

He jumped over one and tossed a green seed into him.

"You got him!" Shell said with triumph before trying to put more to sleep.

Foliage swung furiously, and planted leech seeds when he could.

Shell got hit lightly a few times but each sleeping Houndour brought her up to full health.

Seven Houndour lay on the ground, defeated either through their dreams or a blade of grass.

"Look out Shell!" Foliage yelled as a Houndour leapt at her.

She didn't have time to dodge but instead was saved when the Houndour fell over in mid air, landing with a thud.

A mound of seeds lay stuck in it's back and Shell smiled.

She saw one jump at Foliage as he recovered so she sped forward.

She passed through him, filling him with cold for a brief second.

Her eyes put the dark type to sleep, dropping him just a breath away from Foliage.

Both of them smiled at each other as they continued fighting.

Foliage got hit seven times, each time relying on a small seed to try and help him recover.

Shell pulled the dreams of all those she could, keeping them out of the fight.

Finally the last Houndour stood before them, his head cut and his teeth barred.

Just as he went to lunge the same growl from earlier made him look back.

A large paw reached out of the darkness and knocked the dark type out, his body flying against a tree.

The large silver horns that graced this Pokemon's head were menacing.

A long tail, spiked and almost as dangerous looking as it's sharp claws, slowly moved back and forth behind it's owner.

"Foliage?"

"A Houndoom, he's stronger then the smaller ones." He answered setting his stance.

The dark dog charged right at him, his mouth opened to bite.

Foliage swung his leaf blades, only feeling air upon his arm.

He blinked as the dog disappeared from sight, jumping over him completely.

Shell tried to fade out just from instinct but as his fangs bit down she yelled in pain.

Foliage ran up at the dog as fast as he could, the ground below his feet kicking up dust.

He charged with a ferocious snarl on his face.

The Houndoom kicked backwards and sent him flying, ending his assault.

Foliage held his head as the trees caught him harshly.

He landed only to see Shell unable to escape, being bitten over and over again.

Anger rose in him like never before.

He charged forward, feeling different.

(…)

The Houndoom didn't bother glancing up, after all, it was just a bit brighter then before, the sun could be coming up.

But soon after it wad darker than ever, and the dog hesitated to look up.

A large object slammed into him, launching him into the nearest tree.

Shell could only open one eye but through it she saw something that made her smile.

A full grown protecter of the forest was at her side.

Foliage surged forward, his evolution fueling him along with his anger.

His leaf blade ripped past the Dark type, deep slashes appearing all over.

The dog went to jump around him only to be slammed with a pine tree sized tail swipe.

Foliage looked at the dog start to slink away into the darkness.

He turned and ran to Shell, seeing if he could help.

She smiled wide, her hero at her side.

Then her face filled with terror.

Fangs burst through his skin, piercing him as the Houndoom landed on his back.

Spinning quickly he managed to throw the dog off, but Foliage was panting heavily.

Shell fought to get up but she couldn't yet.

She urged her body to listen, trying to pull the dreams from another sleeping Houndour so she could get up.

Foliage continued to pant as the dog jumped at him.

The Houndoom was caught by surprise when Foliage caught him.

The dark type kicked at the air, trying to cut Foliage's stomach.

"I am a SCEPTILE! Unmatched in forest combat!" he bellowed holding the pokemon helpless.

The Houndoom struggled before pulling it's head back.

Foliage looked back to see Shell starting to get up as another Houndour twitched in his now dreamless sleep.

He smiled as Shell looked at him.

Fire burst around him head, his eyes rolling back.

Pain erupted around him, the fire blast knocking him to his back.

Shell cried out in terror.

The Houndoom jumped onto Foliage now that he hand an opening, clawing and biting furiously.

Foliage struggled to fight him off, the fire still burning him with each move.

Shell hurried to his side, but she felt like the world was pulling her backwards.

Foliage finally managed to throw the dark type off before pulling a long Leaf Blade across his face.

The horns of the Houndoom flew off, as his body went spiraling backwards.

Foliage panted more then ever before, the leaf dropping from his hand.

He turned back to Shell and smiled, then fell over.

Shell finally made it to his side, the world no longer willing to hold her back.

His breathing was fast and shallow, his face turning pale, and as for the rest of his body, it brought tears to her face.

"Sorry" He breathed as she clung to him.

"No, you don't get away that easy" She begged pulling at him.

"Now I'm really sorry" He said.

"Shh, hold on, I'll get you back to Marissa, she'll take care of you!" Shell said pulling at him.

With each pull his heavy body moved farther.

"Wait..." he breathed just loud enough for her to hear.

"Yes?" she asked.

He raised his hand, pointing to a small silver bell lying on the grass.

"I guess it didn't fit around my tail anymore." He laughed lightly, then his head fell.

Shell looked at him with panic.

She beat her fists on him, getting no response.

Her words went unanswered, and his smile refused to return.

Quickly she gathered the bell and pushed it into his hands, it ringing from her touch.

Still nothing.

A cry pierced the air, and for the rest of the night, no Pokemon dared to venture outside.

(…)

Marissa woke slowly, a wide stretch and long yawn taking up most of the morning.

She glanced down at her feet, then at the dead campfire.

Then she felt it, something was wrong.

She jumped up and pulled out her two pokeballs.

"Foliage, Haunter, something is wrong!" she said tossing the balls.

They bounced on the ground then opened.

"What?" She said as they showed her they were empty.

A small rustling got her attention.

Marissa jumped behind the log she had been lying against, feeling like a little kid again.

A familiar purple came to her yes, and she sighed in relief.

"Haunter, there you are, where is..." She stopped mid question.

Shell raced to her side dragging the trainer closer.

The look in the ghost types eyes made her feel sad, but she wasn't sure why.

Looking at the trees where Shell had come from she saw one lying down.

Then she blinked and saw it wasn't a tree, but a Pokemon.

"A Sceptile? Here?"

Shell looked at her with a distraught face.

"Foliage?" Marissa asked dropping to her knees.

Shell grabbed his pokeball, flying it over to Marissa.

She urged her to use it, to call him back inside.

"_Do it already or we won't be able to get to a Pokemon center!"_

Marissa let tears fill her eyes as she noticed the bell in his hands.

"FOLIAGE!" She yelled as tears flowed.

"He's dead, how could he be dead!" She cried making Shell sink.

Shell found herself drifting, not even aware of what else could exist.

As far as she was concerned, after what she just heard, nothing else could exist.

She wandered into her pokeball more out of habit than anything, and then she stayed there.

Marissa cried, and cried, then cried even more, almost as a feeble attempt to match the tears of Shell's that now filled the forest.

(…)

Shell floated slowly through her old home.

The stones so old she knew of nobody who could tell her their age.

Graves and ghosts, both filling the room, as she floated through it.

Marissa stood there, her head turned down with tears getting the floor boards wet.

Her father stood on her left, her mother clinging to her right.

The other ghost Pokemon seemed to not approach, sensing that shenanigans were not at place here.

Shell was the only one close to the newest grave.

It's large form holding the name Foliage.

Under it were the soft ashes of her best friend, her only lover, and the one she wished to have been more with.

Marissa cried in silence, her parent's hands on her shoulder.

Shell felt as if she were the one that had died, it was so painful, every move, every second.

A ring of candles was lit around his grave, their light promising a peaceful rest.

Shell turned to the grave, only to turn from it for the tenth time that day.

She stared down at the object in her hand and felt more tears coming as it rang.

It's sound was all that served to fill the room.

A slow steady ringing, echoing across the barren room.

Slowly she moved forward, urging herself to finally do it.

The pain filled her body, again and again it just got worse as she tried.

After hours of agony, she reached his grave, her hand outstretched.

Softly, the bell fell from her hand, and hit the grave noiselessly.

Before she could do more she faded from sight, and raced from the spot.

Drifting through whatever appeared she had no direction.

After a minute she opened her eyes that she had shut to hold back the tears.

A fresh mountain air assaulted her.

More tears trailed down from the fifth floor outcropping until she passed through the wall and returned to the second floor.

Marissa stood there, still crying softly before placing a lone pokeball on his grave.

It touched the bell lightly and a light ring came to the air.

Shell looked at it painfully, longing to not see what she was seeing.

She turned again, ready to flee when the bell rang again.

"Huh?" Marissa asked confused.

"I didn't even touch it..." She said looking at the grave.

Another ring came and Shell turned around.

"_That is a spirit bell, she couldn't ring it if she tried!"_

She stared at the grave, at the bell, waiting.

Again it rang.

Shell floated there in disbelief as a small black object rose from the bell.

It twisted lightly, then a white covering appeared.

Two holes played host to black pits, then the image of a skull was fully revealed.

Slowly two red orbs of light appeared as yes in the skull.

"What?" a familiar voice came to her.

"Fo, foliage?" Shell asked flying forward in disbelief.

Marissa looked at the Pokemon with more tears, "Please, I'm mourning here, please just leave."

Shell passed through Marissa to reach the small reaper looking Pokemon.

"Shell?" he asked surprise coming from his red eyes.

The bell below him rang again.

"Foliage!" Shell yelled hugging him tightly.

A woman dressed in white and red robes slowly moved towards the group, her smile wide.

"Ah, it appears your friend isn't quite ready to rest yet."  
>Marissa and Shell looked back at her before returning their eyes to the Duskull in front of them.<p>

Shell floated down, grabbing the spirit bell and pushed in into his hands.

"You..." She was speechless.

The former Foliage drifted with Shell towards Marissa.

"Dusk" He said giving her the bell.

"Sorry Shell, but if I wear it it will never stop ringing now." he joked.

"FOLIAGE!" Shell yelled kissing him.

"Guess I'm not that easy to kill." he joked lightly as their lips finally parted.

"Foliage? You're, you're alive!" Marissa jumped for joy catching on.

"Well sort of but, oh Foliage!" she aid pulling both ghost types into a tight hug.

"So how do I look?" he asked Shell with a laugh.

"Like one handsome ghost, I really like the mask." she whispered to him.

"Foliage, I mean... uhm... lets' go with Dusk, you and Haunter, well, why don't you catch up." Marissa said smiling as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

The two ghost types didn't waste any time before racing through the tower.

Shell passed through the roof and Dusk chased her.

Shell looked back only to not see him come through the floor.

She went back, seeing him holding his skull.

"Uhmm, how do I do that?" he asked making her laugh.

"Just try and make yourself not be there, and there you go" Shell explain before dragging him through.

They quickly reached a stone corner, three stories higher then where they were to start.

Shell smiled as she pulled him through the wall.

They came to the all too familiar outcropping.

"How long was I out?" Dusk asked looking at her smiling face.

"About two weeks, it's almost spring now."

"Heh, I always liked spring."

"Shell nuzzled against him."

"So, do you know what happens in Spring?"

"Uhmm, flowers bloom?"

"Yes, and what else?" Shell said her face gaining a slight blush.

"Mating season... Mating season!" He paled.

"I'm not sure, but same egg group or not, I think it's time." Shell whispered to him.

Dusk took a moment to compose himself, "I'd love to."

The two returned to silence as they looked out at the mountains.

Shell slowly began to frown and Dusk noticed.

"What's wrong?"

"I remember the sweet smell of grasses, and mint. But it's not here any more..."

"I could always get more grasses." He commented laughing lightly.

"But I never brought you mint."

Shell smiled.

"I know, but you smelled like it all the time."

"I did?"

"Yep."

Both hovered there, in each others arms.

The first fresh breeze of spring blowing across them.

(…)

**Man, that took a lot longer then I thought it would.**

**This started as a project for me to get done in one day... it took three.**

**But you know what, other than being a ridiculously long Oneshot... it's what I needed to do.**

**I don't plan an many more Pokemon fics, it's just not my forte, but I needed to do this.**

**To branch out, to try something, and quite honestly, show why Romeo and Juliet can keep their sad ending, they weren't Pokemon.**

**Anyway, I'm rambling on, and most of you don't know me simply cause I'm from the Sonic section.**

**Oh well, I'll get back there, since I kinda should be working on my other stuff.**

**Till Next Time.**

**- One Psychopathic Maniacal Fox**


End file.
